Tragedy and Love
by sableye
Summary: As Jay delves deeper and deeper into grief will he reach breaking point? Can anyone help him through the nightmare that is his life?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tragedy and Love

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership or rights to the tv show.

Chapter One:

Auckland

(Driving up the highway on their honeymoon)

"This is terrific. I love New Zealand." giggles Emily.

"Hiking in the mountains tomorrow is going to be fun too. I've been waiting all year for this with the planning and the wedding preparations." smiles Emily leaning over to smother his cheeks with kisses.

Looking at his beautiful new wife Jay takes his eyes off the road for a moment.

"Watch out." screams Emily is the last thing Jay hears before colliding head on into another vehicle that's travelled on the wrong side of the corner.

A stolen car was been driven too fast coming in the opposite direction been pursued by police that's what led them to the scene very quickly to be able to organize an ambulance to take Jay and Emily to the hospital.

Five Days Later

Shortland Street Hospital

"Jay, Jay can you hear me."

Squinting at the bright lights Jay tries to force his eyes open with a lot of difficulty.

"Jay, come on buddy it's your bro, come on mate."

"Em." whispers Jay.

"What's that mate, doc he's coming around he's trying to say something."

More lights flash in his eyes as the doctor tries to check his pupil responses.

"Em." grunts Jay a bit louder.

"It's all going to be okay Jay." says Russell as Jay drifts back to sleep.

"Jay come back wake up." cries Russell.

"At least it's a good sign that Jay can wake up he'll be drifting in and out of consciousness for at least two days." says Nicole gently.

"Thanks nurse I was a bit worried there, wasn't sure what was happening there." said Russell adding. "What am I going to tell him about Emily?"

"We won't rush things, will let him recover a bit first we've got great staff to help tell him when the time is right." said Nicole.

Over the next few days Jay becomes more conscious and is able to visit Emily who is still in a coma.

"Em, Em c'mon you can fight this." cries Jay.

"Hi Jay, how's our Emily going?" says Nicole concerned.

"Hi Nicole, still aren't getting a response." frowns Jay.

"Have you tried reading to her. Has she got a favourite book she likes to read." said Nicole. "Even a magazine could be fine keep her up to date with what's happening."

"That's a good idea, she was in the middle of reading Smilla's sense of snow." says Jay.

"There you go continue reading it to her. It keeps a sense of normality in your life." said Nicole.

Later in the evening Jay feels a tap on the shoulder.

"C'mon Jay wake up, let's take you back to your room. Emily is settled but you need sleep too." whispers Lana.

"Do you think she'll come out of this?" frowns Jay.

"I just don't know right now you need to give her time." says Lana escorting Jay back to his room.

Next Day

Jay sitting outside Emily's room while the nurses see to Emily's medical checks when Lana sees Jay sitting outside she decides he needs a break.

"Hey Jay, how's Emily going?" asks Lana.

"No change." says Jay sadly.

"Why don't you come with me to the cafeteria to have lunch." said Lana. "I bet you haven't eaten today."

"I can't. I'm too worried." says Jay.

"You know you got to stay strong for Emily mate, c'mon won't take no for an answer." smiles Lana.

Cafeteria

"Where were you from?" asks Lana.

"Australia." says Jay.

"Which city?" said Lana curious.

"Sydney where I own a sports collectables shop." said Jay.

Gabrielle approaches the table and Lana calls out "Hey Gabrielle why don't you come and sit with us, let me introduce you to Jay."

"Hi Jay." smiles Gabrielle.

"Hello." says Jay trying to smile back.

"Gabrielle is our CEO of neurology, she's helping in Emily's case if you have any questions, she's the one to ask." smiles Lana.

"Thanks, now where was I oh yeah I played sports when I was a kid." said Jay.

"What sport did you play?" said Gabrielle.

"Played football it was fun to play." says Jay.

"What position were you?" says Lana.

"I was a midfielder who was wanting to get first hands on the ball and had lots of skills." said Jay. "Was so close to making it in the big leagues."

"What happened?" said Gabrielle.

"I had a knee injury which really put me on the sidelines and ended my career when I was in year twelve." says Jay.

"Sorry to hear that." said Lana.

"That's alright. I moved on now enough about me, how about you?" said Jay.

"Played netball in high school but like the fashion more, there is nothing more rewarding than an afternoon of shopping." says Lana.

They all laugh when Vinnie and Maxwell pass by their table.

Lana waves out to them saying "Guys want to introduce you to Jay."

"Hi Jay, mate how's Emily going?" said Maxwell.

"Still not much progress, I'm getting worried about her." said Jay.

"Give it time. I'm sure she'll come back to you soon." says Maxwell.

"I hope so." said Jay.

"How's your shoulder?" said Vinnie.

"No probs you guys did a good job thanks guys." said Jay. "Thanks for looking after her guys, I really appreciate it."

As Vinnie and Maxwell finish talking, Vinnie asks Maxwell "Does Jay know who's responsible for the car crash?"

"Not quite as we speak they're recuperating at this hospital so keep it under wraps." said Maxwell.

"I don't think there will be a good time for that kind of truth to come out." says Vinnie.

Next Day

Jay is in Emily's room hoping she wakes up soon when Chris comes into the room and tells him "Jay, Gabrielle needs to have a chat with you in her office."

"Can it wait?" asks Jay.

"No, sorry mate we need to talk to you now." said Chris. "Is your brother around?"

"He had to head back to Australia for a couple of days to sort out some matters." says Jay.

"In that case it might help if one of the nurses is with you, how about Nicole?" asks Chris.

"Ok I guess, what's this meeting about?" asks Jay.

"We just need to go over Emily's medical status." said Chris looking away not being able to look Jay in the eye.

"We'll see you at the office in about fifteen minutes ok mate." smiles Chris kindly.

"Ok." frowns Jay.

Gabrielle's Office

"Ok we're going to have to handle this conversation tactfully." says Chris.

"Of course I'll tell them the facts plain and simple." said Gabrielle.

"Unfortunately Gabrielle that can come across as cold and clinical so we must do this with great sensitivity." said Chris.

"He'll need to know the details of her condition." sighs Gabrielle.

"There'll be time for that later he'll need to digest the fact that he's about to lose his wife." says Chris. "I can foresee a traumatic response. I asked Nicole to be with us during this conversation so she can provide some emotional support."

"Hi Jay how's your shoulder recuperating, has the ball joint knitted well into the socket." says Gabrielle seriously.

"It's fine, what's the meeting about is there something wrong with Emily?" said Jay concerned.

"You know I have run a series of tests in which I've been measuring her brain wave patterns and I've found no responses in the central cortex area and concluded that a lack of activity in important areas of her frontal lobe and have concluded that she is brain dead. Which leaves you with a difficult decision to turn off her life support." says Gabrielle bluntly.

The room drowns in silence as Jay tries to put words together as his head explodes with realization that his wife is about to die.

Tears flood from his eyes as he collapses into darkness.

"Jay, Jay." calls Nicole softly.

"Geez Gabrielle you could've really delivered that news a bit more subtly." growls Nicole. "He really was expecting her to come out of this and be okay."

"Ok that didn't go as well as I planned." frowns Chris. "Will get Jay back to his room and call Diane I think he's going to need counselling it's ok Jay no decisions today we just need you to be aware of the possibilities."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously from last chapter:**

\- **Jay and his wife were involved in a serious car crash that left Emily in a coma.**

Chapter Two:

Shortland Street Hospital

Jay's Room

**Monday **

Late morning after the meeting

Jay is resting in his room being supported by Nicole.

Jay falls into a fitful sleep dreaming of Emily.

Jay is driving and looks across to his lovely new wife then the dream changes to the car crash.

"Where are you Emily, Emily." calls out Jay repeatedly.

"Blood." screams out Jay.

"The blood is everywhere, on my hands, my clothes, her face, no, no." screams Jay.

"Jay, Jay." calls Nicole.

Nicole goes over to give him a comforting hug whispering "It's all right I'm here."

Comforting Jay, Nicole arranges for lunch to be brought in to the room so she and Jay could talk about the morning's meeting and the nightmares.

"How are you feeling Jay?" said Nicole gently.

Pausing for a minute Jay asks Nicole "Were they right is there no hope?"

"Do you want me to be really honest?" hesitates Nicole.

"Yes." demanded Jay.

"They have conducted extensive testing and be assured their going to do more but it's not looking really hopeful." says Nicole kindly adding. "You've been having lots of nightmares too, would you like something to help you sleep better."

"I guess." sniffs Jay.

**Tuesday**

Jay spends the day in Emily's Room trying to understand what's being asked of him.

**Wednesday**

Lunchtime in the Cafeteria

Nicole manages to drag Jay away from Emily's room for a brief lunch in the café.

Jay and Nicole are about to have lunch when Lana stops by their table.

"Hi Jay and Nicole." smiles Lana adding softly. "What's the progress with Emily's condition?"

"We had a meeting with Gabrielle and Chris on Monday." stated Jay worriedly.

"How did it turn out?" asks Lana.

"I'm afraid the meeting didn't turn out good as we hoped it would." said Nicole concerned.

"How?" frowns Lana.

"There was a lack of activity in important areas of her frontal lobe and the conclusion was that he might have to make a difficult decision about turning off her life support." says Nicole quietly.

"Oh dear, that's terrible." cries Lana. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jay."

"Want to sit down and have lunch with us?" offered Nicole.

"Sure I love to." says Lana rubbing Jay's shoulder affectionately.

"If there's anything I can do to help, you let me know." smiles Lana sitting next to Jay.

"Thanks Lana." murmured Jay.

"So when is Russell coming back?" adds Lana.

"Sometime Friday." answers Jay.

"Oh that's good you'll need your brother here to help with some big decisions you're facing." replied Nicole.

**Thursday Night**

Jay is tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Isn't this a lovely place Ems." smiles Jay looking at his beautiful wife.

Opening her mouth to reply a demonic squeal pierces through Jay's ears and he sees blood running down her face.

Bolting upright in bed screaming Jay gasps for breath.

"Jay, Jay wake up it's okay." reassured Maxwell as he comforts Jay.

"It's ok mate we're here it's just a nightmare."

**Friday Morning**

Shortland Street Hospital

Maxwell finds Nicole in the passage and asks her "can we have a talk for a minute?"

"Sure." nodded Nicole. "What is it about?"

"I'm concerned about Jay, he is still having nightmares and they are becoming more horrific." confides Maxwell.

"Yes I am very concerned too, we better let Russell know when he arrives." suggests Nicole. "I have placed Jay on stronger meds to help him sleep but there not stopping the nightmares."

"I think we should organize a meeting and bring Russell up to date, when he arrives from Australia." hints Maxwell.

"I'll notify Chris immediately." agreed Nicole.

**Friday Afternoon**

"Is Jay ready for the meeting, has his brother Russell arrived?" asks Chris outside his office.

"Yeah he's here, he's been with Jay for a couple of hours." answered Nicole.

"Oh good can you get them Nicole and we will start the meeting." ordered Chris.

The Nurse's Station

"Where's Nicole?" asks Maxwell.

"She's going to the meeting with Jay." informed Vinnie.

"That's right they're making the decision on whether to turn Emily's life support off I really don't see much choice, the tests reveal there's no brain activity at all." said Maxwell sadly.

"He sure has to make a hard decision." frowns Vinnie adding "He'll need our support."

**Saturday Morning**

Therapist Room

"Hi Jay what would you like to talk about?" asks Diane.

"When I close my eyes to go to sleep I been having nightmares lately which have me reliving the car crash." chokes Jay.

"You been through a traumatic experience unfortunately you may experience some nightmares for a while perhaps if we talk about the incident it may help relieve any feelings of guilt or responsibility."

"I do feel guilty." gulps Jay starting to cry.

"Why is that?" said Diane gently.

"I looked away, away for a slight, slight second to look at Emily." stutters Jay between sobs.

"From the report I've read Jay, I can see you had no time to respond with the other car appearing on your side of the road." says Diane calmly.

"But maybe I could have reacted more quickly if I wasn't looking at her." Jay gasps.

"It was dark Jay and apparently they had turned off their headlights to confuse the police. So you would not have really notice them until the last minute." confides Diane supportively.

"Bastards." cries Jay.

Diane lets Jay sit quietly for a few minutes to calm down.

"Wait until I find out who did it, there going to pay." snorts Jay.

"Jay this information will make you quite angry but hopeful it will help you release any feelings of guilt. Now we can work on the anger and unfairness of this situation in our next session. It will take time to work through all your emotions but we will get there. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Diane." stammers Jay.

The Nurse's Station

**Saturday Lunchtime**

"Coming back from counseling Jay goes to talk to Nicole at the nurse's station when he hears shouts coming from a room near the nurse's station.

"Excuse me for a minute, wait here Jay." blurted Nicole rushing towards the room, suddenly Hunter runs into the passage with Maxwell coming behind.

"It's ok Hunter settle down." calls Nicole patiently.

"It's not my fault I wasn't driving." yells Hunter.

"Shut up Hunter." warns Maxwell trying to drag him back into the room.

"What does he mean Nicole?" demands Jay appearing behind them.

"Jay go back to your room, this isn't the time." pleads Nicole.

"I want to talk to dad, the police say I could be charged with the murder if the girl in car we hit dies." shrieks Hunter.

"Shouldn't have said that, this is going to be a problem." sighs Maxwell to himself.

Putting two and two together Jay lunges at Hunter "you bastard."

"You destroyed my life why did you do it?" screams Jay at Hunter punching the air trying to knock him out.

"Jay, it's ok, let us deal with this." urges Vinnie trying to pull Jay away.

Jay struggles to free himself from Vinnie's grip "Let me go, I'm gonna kill you Hunter, you will pay for this if its the last thing I ever do." shouts Jay as Vinnie drags him away.

Gabrielle appears from the background "I knew this would happen, Hunter shouldn't be at the hospital." she lectures. "And just before anyone says anything let me just add, victim and the perpetrator shouldn't be that close in proximity it leads to chaos and I know we have a duty of care but at least put them on different floors people, the victim is traumatised enough as it is."

"Actually that's a very good idea Gabrielle." agrees Maxwell. "Will arrange that straight away."

"We may need to call Diane back to help Jay come to terms with what he's just discovered." points out Gabrielle.

Outside the Hospital

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Why are you looking after that creep, he's a murderer." chokes out Jay.

"I know it looks grim but you've got to remember we've got to look after everyone." says Vinnie reasoning. "Doesn't mean we have to like them or condone what they did Jay."

"I just think I'd like to be by myself if you don't mind." sneers Jay.

"Don't worry Jay we'll make sure you don't come across him again." calls out Vinnie as he leaves. Continuing, "I'll get Russell."

"There needs to be some justice." mumbles Jay angrily.

**Saturday Evening**

Emily's Room

Sitting beside Emily, Jay sighs to himself "what am I gonna do, Ems."

Holding her hands Jay rests his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Ems, I need you, please come back to me." whispers Jay.

Listening from the door Bella decides to try and help Jay get through this but tonight he needs to be with Emily.

"The coming days are going to be tough." frowns Bella to herself.

**Sunday**

Jay and Russell spend the day with Emily hoping the staff are wrong and there might be some sign of hope.

**Monday Morning**

Cafeteria

"I cannot believe why people are looking after that murderer." moans Jay.

"You got people on your side too." reasons Russell adding "Don't worry Jay we'll get him in the courts."

"Hi Jay, Hi Russell how are you going?" asks Lana.

"Hi Lana." says Jay sadly.

"Hi Lana want to join us?" smiles Russell.

"Ok I'll just go grab a coffee, be right back." beams Lana.

As Jay, Russell and Lana are sitting at the table Jay still argues "It's not fair what happened to Emily."

"I know you're going through a rough time but the authorities are doing all they can to prosecute the culprits. They have to make sure they get all the evidence and all the facts, we don't want it to be thrown out on technicality do we?" hints Lana.

"Yeah that's true, thanks Lana." nods Jay.

**During The Week**

More tests are conducted on Emily to ensure there is no doubt in anyone's mind on Emily's medical condition.

Jay continues counseling with Diane.

**A Week Later**

**Monday Afternoon**

Gabrielle's Office

"How are you finding therapy, is Diane been helpful Jay." asks Gabrielle. "If you don't feel comfortable with her we can find someone else."

"No, it's all okay we've been having some great conversations, bit hairy at times but we're getting there." responds Jay.

"I've done some more testing as you know Jay and unfortunately she's still unresponsive and there are no signs of activity and unfortunately we've discovered deterioration in her vital organs." confesses Gabrielle sadly.

"So she won't be able to support herself when life support is switched off." croaks Jay defeated.

Gabrielle places a gentle hand on Jay's shoulder and says "once life support gets turned off, Emily will pass away quickly but peacefully. I'm so sorry Jay."

Jay sits quietly and sobs.

"Come on Jay, let's go outside to the gardens." coaxes Russell.

Once outside Russell offers, "I'll go and get a couple of coffee's Jay, wait here."

Bella approaches Jay in the hospital garden and asks "do you want to talk?"

"I just want to be by myself right now." frowns Jay.

"You'll feel better if you talk and make your decision, I think you should allow Emily to pass away sooner rather than later and move on with your life." pipes Bella.

"Three weeks ago I just got married, planning our future with my new wife and now you're telling me to get over it like she's nothing, what is your problem?" growls Jay.

"Jay I just think it would be best if you made a decision, so you can start a new life and perhaps meet someone else." pushes Bella.

"Oh my god." yells Jay standing up.

"You are unbelievable, just back off and mind your own business." spits Jay storming off.

Looking for Jay after the meeting, Lana comes across Jay and Bella having a heated discussion and sees Jay storm away.

She yells at Bella "what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was delivering home truths. I just want him to make a decision and move on." blurts Bella.

"He's going to make a decision but he needs to come to terms with it you can not force your beliefs on other people when are you ever going to learn that." shouts Lana furiously.

**Five Days Later**

**Saturday Evening**

Emily's Room

Jay is sitting near the hospital bed holding Emily's hand as Gabrielle whispers "it's time."

Russell leans over bringing his arms around Jay's shoulder gently mumbling "we did all we could mate."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Zac Smith is a lawyer in this story.

Warnings: Triggers of Suicide.

Previously from last chapter:

\- Jay just received the bad news that his wife was going to die.

Chapter Three:

For the rest of that evening Jay cries himself to sleep.

Sunday

Nurse's Station

"How's Jay going Maxwell?" asks Vinnie.

"He's a mess, we got Diane in there at the moment." confided Maxwell.

"Do you think she can help?" says Vinnie.

Next Day

Monday

Near the nurse's station

Nicole asks Lana "Has Jay made any arrangements for the funeral yet?"

"Yeah he's made arrangements for Wednesday, it'll be an afternoon service at the hospital chapel." says Lana sadly.

"I'll organize the money collection for some flowers." suggests Sarah.

"That's a great idea Sarah, good thinking." said Lana as Sarah heads off to hit the nurses for a donation.

Two Days Later

Wednesday

Funeral Chapel

As Jay approaches the chapel Bella taps Jay on the shoulder whispering "Jay I'm really sorry, please forgive our last conversation."

"Thanks." sniffled Jay as he heads into the chapel with Russell.

Next Day

Thursday

Early Morning

Jay's Room

Dark, disturbing thoughts filter inside Jay's head.

"You know you want to end the pain."

"Life's not worth it without Ems." shrieks Jay to himself hitting the wall with his fist.

"You know what to do to join her."

"I feel so lost without her, I want to be with her." cries Jay buried in grief.

Near the nurse's station

"How's Jay holding up?" said Lana.

"Not good we increased the dosage but he's still restless at night, moody during the day and..." says Nicole.

"If you don't think the meds are doing any good, are you sure that Jay's been taking his medication?" questions Lana.

Nicole hesitates for a moment, "yeah of course."

"You don't sound sure, did you actually witness him swallowing the pills each time." says Lana.

"Umm, well, umm, I can trust him why wouldn't he..." said Nicole.

"Geez Nicole, he's lost his wife in the most traumatic situation, he's seeing a psychiatrist for depression, what do you think?" says Lana concerned.

"I just feel very uneasy, I better go check on him." said Lana as she goes to find Jay.

Lana rushes from the elevator to Jay's room only to find Jay collapsed on the floor next to his hospital bed.

"Wake up, speak to me." cries Lana as she tries to get him to wake up.

Pressing the emergency button beside Jay's bed the code blue light flashes, room 245 needs urgent help.

An Hour Later

While Russell awaits the news about the surgery, Lana comforts him "I know what you're going through, if there's anything I can do, just ask."

"He's all I got left in the family." frowns Russell worriedly.

"He'll be all right soon, he's going through very traumatic time right now you need to be strong Russell." said Lana gently.

"I know, I know." said Russell overwhelmed by it all.

Another Hour Later

Vinnie comes out of the surgery room and says to Russell "Good news your brother is in stable condition he's going to be alright."

"Can I go see him now?" urges Russell.

"He's still sedated, he'll be out of it for a couple of days but we will be monitoring him closely." says Vinnie.

"Thanks, can I go and sit with him anyway." pleads Russell.

"Sure, of course follow me." smiles Vinnie.

Next Day

(Friday)

Lunchtime

Cafeteria

Russell is sitting at the table eating lunch when he sees Nicole waiting in the queue.

He sits there stewing "more could've been done."

Nicole walks over to his table, "Hi Russell how are you?"

"How can you live with yourself?" spits Russell angrily.

"Excuse me." said Nicole.

"My brother is in a coma because of your incompetence." says Russell madly.

It leads quickly to a shouting match which has Sarah and Maxwell step in to calm things down.

"Come on guys calm down." says Sarah.

"Russell what's wrong?" asks Maxwell.

"You know what's wrong, some people shouldn't even be allowed to practice medicine." said Russell.

"It's not the time or place, I know you're upset, it will be investigated Russell but for now we all need to concentrate on getting Jay better." says Sarah concerned.

Two Days Later

(Sunday)

Jay's Room

Jay lies unconscious in his hospital bed with Lana sitting by Jay's side.

Gently she talks to Jay hoping he can hear her and will wake up.

Standing up to leave Lana sees Jay's eyelids flutter.

"Jay, Jay are you awake?" calls out Lana.

Jay groans and wiggles his fingers.

Lana rushes out from the room calling "Jay's waking up."

Maxwell goes over to the room and tells Lana "that is great news, I'll notify Russell."

Two Days Later

(Tuesday)

Jay's Room

Jay is resting when the detective comes in.

"Are you Jay Stevens?" asks Detective Walters.

"Yes." said Jay.

"What is this about?" questions Russell.

"We just want to ask Jay a couple of questions because we might have some suspects that are linked to the car crash." said Detective Walters.

"Jay, we have witnesses that might know who caused the crash which led to your wife's death." says Sergeant Walker.

"I have some photos you can look through to identify who you think is responsible."

Jay looks through the pages until a picture appears to be familiar which his face turns to anger.

"What's the matter?"

"I know who that guy is." says Jay as he points to the picture.

"It's Hunter McKay he's the one who was involved in the crash."

"We have reason to believe that he wasn't on his own because forty minutes before the accident a pharmacy was robbed. It terrified a couple who were inside the pharmacy during the incident. They identified someone as the perpetrator." said Detective Walters.

"Who we believe was Bailey Finch." says Sergeant Walker.

One Hour Later

Hunter's Room

Detective Walters and Sergeant Walker are asking Hunter questions about his involvement in the car crash.

"Were you driving before the crash occurred?" asks Sergeant Walker.

"No." stammers Hunter.

"Do you know who it was then?" says Detective Walters.

"No I do not." says Hunter sweating.

"Do you realize by trying to hide something we can upgrade the charges against you to murder which leads to an extra ten to fifteen years is it really worth it to protect someone." said Detective Walters firmly.

"Fine it was Bailey driving the vehicle." yells Hunter.

"Finally I think we got our answer." whispers Sergeant Walker to Detective Walters.

Outside Sergeant Walker tells Detective Walters to put out a warrant for the arrest of Bailey Finch.

Abandoned House

Bailey is hiding in a back room at the old quarry house when the police swarm in.

"Bailey Finch, we have a warrant for your arrest." said Detective Walters.

"What are you talking about?" says Bailey.

"Hands behind your back now." said Sergeant Walker as the constable arrests him.

"You're under arrest for manslaughter of Emily Stevens, aggravated assault, armed robbery and theft anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law."

"How do you know all this, you've got nothing." smirks Bailey.

"Oh really, Hunter sang like a canary and it didn't take much convincing." says Sergeant Walker as the police escort Bailey to the police car.

Next Day

(Wednesday)

Shortland Street Hospital

Jay's Room

Jay is in his room when Russell comes in to tell him "got a message from Detective Walters telling us that Hunter and Bailey have been arrested."

"Bout bloody time those scumbags got arrested." cheered Jay jumping out of bed.

"I heard the news." calls Lana from the doorway.

"I'm going to be in court everyday to watch their freedom be exterminated." continues Jay.

"Do you really think you should go Jay, it will bring up a lot of memories?" asks Russell.

"Yes I'm going to be there, I'm going to make sure those bastards don't get away with this." snorts Jay.

"Don't worry Jay justice will prevail." assures Lana.

"You'll be asked a lot of questions Jay, are you sure your up for it." said Russell.

"I'll be strong to get justice for my wife." says Jay.

"You'll probably be meeting the lawyer very soon because they're going to be getting the case underway soon. It looks to be straight forward." said Lana.

Rachel's Office

"Gabrielle have you got the results for Jay Stevens?" asks Rachel.

"Yes it was a overdose of sleeping tablets that have been prescribed by a staff member." says Gabrielle.

"He must have stored them over a period of time and ingested them in one dose."

"It could've caused respiratory failure by paralyzing the lung muscles which would have led to suffocation."

"Okay Gabrielle I get the picture."

"So we have pumped his stomach and there should be no long term effects. Jay was sedated for a couple of days. But he has recovered well and back on the ward." smiles Gabrielle.

"How's his initial shoulder injury from the car crash?" adds Rachel.

"It's fine it's healing well the ball has knitted back into the socket and the muscle inflammation is reducing, he actually could have been discharged but because of the recent death of the wife and the suicide attempt we have some serious mental health issues and we need to monitor his progress."

"Thanks for the report Gabrielle." says Rachel turning to ring Bella.

Later That Afternoon

Front Office

Arriving back to the nurse's station from her break Nicole asks "Any messages Bella."

"There was an important message from Rachel she wants to see you in her office." answered Bella.

"Hang on a minute, I need to check on Mrs. Brown first." said Nicole.

"No, she said immediately and she doesn't sound happy." warns Bella.

"Geez what have I done now." thinks Nicole to herself as she heads up the elevator.

Rachel's Office

As Nicole enters the office Rachel orders, "sit... down."

"I'm very disappointed in your negligence with Jay's medication what do you have to say for yourself Nicole."

"I know I screwed up but I honestly thought that Jay was coping." stutters Nicole.

"Your decision nearly caused a massive lawsuit for this hospital and if the client decides to take legal action the board may have to decide whether you have future employment at this hospital." cautioned Rachel.

"Jay showed signs of depression you knew this by the fact his moods were all over the place, he wasn't sleeping and it was the reason you put him on this medication in the first place. I am disappointed in you Nicole but I got other things to do so we will discuss this later. But I will repeat your job could be on the line."

Next Day

(Thursday)

Shortland Street Hospital

Cafeteria

"When's the lawyer meant to get there." says Jay impatiently looking at his watch.

"He'll be here Jay don't worry he said eleven o'clock and it's only ten to." said Russell as he notices Zac entering the cafeteria.

Standing up Russell waves Zac over to the table.

"Hi Zac." says Russell shaking his hand. "This is Jay."

"Hi Jay, firstly can I say I'm very sorry for your loss but don't you worry, I will make sure these guys will end up behind bars for a long time."

"That's exactly what I want to hear, thanks Zac." grins Jay.

The Nurse's Station

"Daniel you're back, great to see you love." says Sarah hugging Daniel tightly.

"I'm hoping to catch up with Hunter. I brought something back for him." says Daniel.

"Oh darling you won't have heard what's going on." said Sarah.

Ten Minutes Later

Daniel gasps "It can't be true. I thought he was away from the drug scene. He's been doing well for so long, I don't believe it."

"The police have such a strong case, it doesn't look good for him I'm afraid." said Sarah.

Walking into the cafeteria overhearing Jay and Zac discussing about the case, Daniel storms over to the table and tells them "You don't know Hunter like I do."

"There has to be some kind of mistake. Bailey's behind this not Hunter."

"I can see that you are disappointed young man but justice has to be served." said Zac.

"You don't know, where's your proof." yells Daniel.

"Right here." screams Jay. "His face was the last thing I saw when his car collided with mine."


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

Chapter Four:

"Jay." says Zac tugging his arm. "Who did you say was driving that car?"

"It was Hunter, it's just came back to me, I remember looking back to the road and I saw his face in my headlights coming right at me as the cars collided."

"Hunter was in the drivers seat."

"Do you think you'll be up for it with this information, you'll be cross-examined heavily, they'll try and make you doubt what you saw." said Zac.

"It's very clear in my mind right now it's come back to me, I looked away to speak to Emily for a second then I looked forward seeing my headlights reflecting on a dark object in front of me and realized the car coming straight at me had no headlights but I saw Hunter's face as his car crashed into mine. He was right in front of me, I could have reached out and touched him then everything went black." says Jay.

Russell and Jay just finish their meeting with Zac only to be interrupted by Callum.

"Hi Jay, may I have a word." asks Callum.

"We've got nothing to say to you." says Russell.

"I need Jay to understand the circumstances." says Callum.

"I understand pretty clearly." said Jay.

"Could you when you give your impact statement to the court, put in a good word for Hunter he didn't mean any harm, he just got caught up by the wrong people and he's been trying desperately to change his ways." pleads Callum.

"You got some nerve how dare you, I just lost my wife due to your son's inability to get his life together. Don't tell me what's not fair. I'll tell you what's not fair, my beautiful wife will not be able to continue her career or have children or grow old gracefully with me. Your son, even after some time in Jail will still have the opportunity for all that. But no doubt your son will blow every opportunity for rehabilitation offered to him and continue to waste his life on drugs and eventually kill himself so my wife died for nothing because he seems hell bent to destroy himself and those who unfortunately cross his path." rages Jay at Callum.

"What's going on here?" demands Rachel hearing the commotion from the passage way.

Putting two and two together Rachel orders Callum to her office for a dressing down.

"Are you ok Jay?" asks Zac.

"Can you believe this." frowns Jay adding "Bloody Hunter thinks he can do whatever he wants without any consequences for his actions."

"It's going to get much worse, they're going to undermine you and try make you doubt what you saw." says Russell.

"No I'm ok, I can do this and people are going to have to realize that Hunter is not the young innocent man they used to know, he is lying thieving drug addict and Jail's the only place where he might have a chance of getting his life back in order. At least It'll get him off the street and stop hurting anyone else." says Jay strongly.

"Way to go bro." smiles Russell. "That's the Jay I used to know. You fight for your rights, I'm with you all the way. We will get justice for Emily and other people who suffer at the hands of these fools."

"Thanks Russell, appreciate your support bro." grins Jay hugging Russell.

"I might go down to the chapel for some peace for a while okay Russ."

"No worries mate, see ya later."

Chapel

Sitting quietly pondering the recent interactions Jay whispers "Emily I'm going to be strong for you and we are going to get justice, no more feeling sorry for myself. No more wallowing in grief. I can't change what happened but I will get you justice. I love you Ems and I know you'll want me to go on with my own life and I would want you to do the same if it was in reverse."

Walking from the chapel Jay meets Lana.

"How's it going?" smiles Lana.

"Feeling strong Lana. I've realized I have to accept what's happened and move forward and not backwards." says Jay brightly.

Hugging Jay tightly Lana smiles "Emily would be very proud of you."

"Thanks Lana, I'd really would like you to know I appreciated your support, it's been a struggle but you always stood by me." says Jay.

"Glad I could help." says Lana gently touching his arm.

"Lana can I ask a favour?" asks Jay adding "I think it's time for me to move out of the hospital."

"Oh Jay do you think you're really ready for that?" said Lana.

"Yeah I think it's time, can you help me find a real estate agency and be a referee for me?" said Jay.

"Yeah of course but let me discuss it with Rachel, I'm sure the hospital would be more than happy to assist you with this." says Lana.

Callum's Office

Callum is thinking how his son got arrested when his thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." says Callum.

The door opens for Zac to come into the office.

"Callum, I need a word with you." said Zac.

"What is it?" says Callum.

"You're jeopardizing your son's case by harassing my client when he's already going through so much." said Zac.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know I'm in the wrong, I'm just so desperate to save my son from himself." says Callum.

"I'm warning you, don't hassle my client or I'll be forced to take legal action against you." said Zac. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." moans Callum.

"That's all I wanted to talk to you about, you have a good day." said Zac as he exits the office.

Rachel's Office

"Come in." says Rachel.

Nicole enters and sits down.

"Remember when I said your job could be on the line, I really meant that because it was a serious matter but I know you're a very trusting person but you must treat every patient with the idea of the worst case scenario, I've talked to the board because you have a good record, I'm going to give you another chance but don't screw this up." said Rachel.

"I promise you won't regret it." says Nicole relieved.

Nicole exits the office.

In the afternoon

After the meeting with Nicole, Lana enters Rachel's office.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about?" asks Rachel.

"I've been talking to Jay and he feels he's ready to move out into the community. And would like our help in finding a place to rent." said Lana.

"Well that's a big turnaround, are you sure Jay's ready for that?" questions Rachel.

"I think we should talk to Diane but talking to Jay it sounds like he's really turned a corner in his progress." smiles Lana positively.

"Yeah I don't think that he'll attempt to do something like that again." agrees Rachel.

"So is that a yes." said Lana.

"Will talk to Diane first If she feels he's ready then will definitely support him with that plan." says Rachel.

Next Day

(Friday)

Rachel's Office

"Let's get straight to the point your conduct with a patient in a public area was totally unacceptable and unprofessional." said Rachel.

"What was I supposed to do let my son rot in Jail, I couldn't let that happen he'll never survive there." pleads Callum desperately.

"Your son should've thought of that before he decided to cause harm to someone else." said Rachel firmly.

"So I've decided that I think you should stand down and take a long break because it would create conflict of interest if you stayed."

"When does this begin?" asks Callum.

"At the end of the day, I'm sorry, I think this would be best." said Rachel.

Callum exits the office feeling his world's falling apart.

Cafeteria

Lunchtime

Russell and Jay just chatting about when Russell's eyes change direction towards Nicole entering the cafeteria.

"I don't believe this, she's allowed to still work at this hospital." says Russell annoyed.

"Relax bro let it go." says Jay sternly under his breath.

"But her negligence nearly led to your death." objects Russell.

"I'm trying to focus on the trial at hand." said Jay.

"I nearly lost another member my family." says Russell angrily at Nicole.

Jay gets up and leaves the Cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." stutters Nicole.

"Not good enough." says Russell as he storms out.

Nicole's overwhelmed with guilt.

Jay's Room

Finding him in his room Russell says "Sorry mate couldn't help myself."

"That's ok mate, I'll be out of here soon." says Jay.

"I'm sure Diane will approve of it on Monday." said Russell.

Later that evening

Leaving work Nicole heads straight to the IV bar.

Two Hours Later

Vinnie gets a phone call from his mobile.

"Hi Murray, what is it?"

"Can you come pick up Nicole, she's not in a good way and I refuse to serve her any more drinks but she's becoming aggressive you need to get her out of here before I have to call the police." asks Murray.

"Sure, I and Maxwell are leaving work now and coming straight over." groans Vinnie.

The IV Bar

"Over there guys, she's harassing my customers you got to get her out of here." says Murray pointing towards the table.

"C'mon Nicole let's go, think you had enough." pleads Maxwell.

"Yay Vinnie your shout." laughs Nicole ignoring Maxwell's pleas to leave.

"No, time to leave." said Vinnie as they drag Nicole away from the bar.

"C'mon guys lighten up." laughs Nicole.

Next Day

(Saturday)

Nicole's Flat

Woken up by loud banging on the front door looking at the alarm clock she realizes she's missed her morning shift at the hospital.

"Oh shit." says Nicole as she throws her alarm clock.

Banging still continues.

"Coming, wait a minute." yells Nicole as she opens the door to see it's Maxwell.

"You look worse for wear." says Maxwell concerned. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." says Nicole as she pours herself a orange juice and vodka.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it." said Maxwell.

"Oh sorry, did you want one." says Nicole sarcastically.

Ignoring her sarcasm he asks "Are you concerned about the shift you missed?"

"Too late now." huffs Nicole.

"You know, you're on thin ice with Rachel."

"Hey, I'm entitled to a sick day probably something I ate." smirks Nicole.

"Is this a guilt trip because of Jay and the medication?" asks Maxwell.

Turning away Nicole muffles her tears whispering "It was stupid of me, I should've known better."

"You're not the first person to make that mistake and you won't be the last." said Maxwell as he consoles her.

Granger Road

Lana, Jay and Russell are looking for a flat in Ferndale.

"This one is 73 Granger road with a two bedroom, electric heating, garage." says the real estate agent.

"That sounds all right." says Russell.

"And it's close by to the city." said Lana.

"Looks all right, I think this will do for now." said Jay as they look around the flat.

"Here's your application, fill it in and get it back to me as soon as you can, these flats go pretty quickly don't take too long." says the real estate agent.

"Thank you." smiles Jay.

Looking at Russell Jay comments "It'll be great to finally get out of the hospital, I don't think I could stand it any longer."

"Sorry Lana no offence towards the staff, most of you have been really great."

"That's ok Jay, I'll visit." grins Lana.

Shortland Street Hospital

"Nice of you to turn up finally." said Vinnie sarcastically. "Can you go straight to room 12, Mrs. Jarvis needs a dressing change and I have my hands full at room 6."

"We got a full house tonight, I expect you to be in top form."

"All right, all right don't get your knickers in a knot." laughs Nicole.

"I'm serious Nicole." says Vinnie walking away.

As the night progresses Nicole's inability to operate professionally is more obvious.

"Have you finished with Mr. Thomas in room 28?" asks Vinnie.

"I had to clean up a mess in room 22 first." smiles Nicole innocently.

"What happened?" enquiries Vinnie.

"All fixed, no worries." laughs Nicole walking away bumping into a nearby trolley.

Approaching the nurses station Vinnie overhears two nurses discussing Nicole's behavior.

"Did you see the mess Nicole made in room 22, blood everywhere." gasps Sue.

"I know, she can't even walk straight, is she drunk at work." says Mary shocked.

Fuming Vinnie storms back to Nicole.

Entering the room Vinnie catches Nicole lying on Mr. Thomas's bed.

"Nicole." yells Vinnie. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing." stutters Nicole jumping off the bed quickly and stumbling to the floor.

"Home now." shouts Vinnie through gritted teeth dragging her out of the room.

"Hey, what's your problem." smirks Nicole.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine."

"Call a taxi." snaps Vinnie at Roimata. "Nicole is going home."

"God your such a drama queen." Vinnie mocks Nicole prancing behind the desk. Grabbing her handbag Nicole struts to the front door.

"See ya losers." salutes Nicole as he walks out the door.

"I wouldn't want to be her when Rachel finds out on Monday it could be pretty unpleasant." said Roimata.

"Mmm." scowls Vinnie.

Two Days Later

(Monday)

Shortland Street Hospital

Approaching the nurse's station Rachel overhears T.K, Sarah and Roimata discussing about Saturday's debacle.

"Ok you three my office now." says Rachel.

Leaving Rachel's office thirty minutes later.

"Oh my god, she's in serious trouble." said T.K.

"We shouldn't have said anything." frowns Roimata.

"We had no choice, she would've found out anyway." sighs Sarah.

Arriving at the nurse's station at one o'clock for Monday afternoon's shift, Nicole is approached by T.K telling her "You'd better keep your head down today, Rachel's after your head."

Nicole feigning innocence and smiles "What have I done?"

"I think you know." frowns Bella entering the room.

Therapist Room

"So Lana tells me you want to get discharged from the hospital and move into a flat." said Diane. "Are you sure you're ready to take that next stage?"

"Yes, I have to start moving on sooner or later." says Jay. "That's what Emily would've wanted."

"I do worry you might be trying to isolate yourself Jay, I was hoping that you choose to do something in the community that will keep you connected to people." said Diane.

"What are you suggesting?" asks Jay.

"Charity work, I know you're good at Australian football, there's a young sporting group of disadvantaged teenagers that need a coach." suggests Diane.

"I don't know." frowns Jay.

"I think I would feel more confident in supporting your release from hospital if you commit to this project. I know you got the court case coming up and you'll need to revisit a lot of painful memories, I think helping these kids will give you more balance in your life." said Diane.

"What if my anger gets the best of me?" says Jay.

"That's where we'll work on techniques to help you stay calm and in control." said Diane.

"So let's start working on this during the session."

Nurse's Station

Nicole is approached by Bella when she tells her "Rachel is looking for you."

Rachel's Office

"Have a seat." said Rachel.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What did I do?" asks Nicole.

"I was notified of what happened on Saturday, I was horrified that you were drunk and were irresponsible with your inability to carry out tasks, I am very furious with your behavior." said Rachel angrily.

"I think It's a bit of an exaggeration." says Nicole acting like a smart aleck.

"I would watch your attitude if I were you, it's pretty clear to me you have got problems and I'm going to help you even if you won't help yourself which is why I'm suspending you till further notice and insisting you attend alcoholics anonymous to get you on the right path and the support system to help you with this." said Rachel.

"But I." whinges Nicole.

"And." butts in Rachel "I insist you see Diane to help get to the root of your problems starting right now, she's expecting you."

"But." says Nicole.

"I don't want to hear another word." orders Rachel.

Two Days Later

(Wednesday)

Ferndale District Court

"All rise."

"The Ferndale District Court is now in session."

"The Honorable Judge John Parker presiding."

To be continued...


End file.
